A Risky Outside Gamble (Lemon)
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: A KaiXOC lemon dedicated to my best friend xXxCometxXx. This has taken me a while to write and I really hope it was worth the wait.


**A Risky Outside Gamble  
Kai Hiwatari  
Dedicated To My Best Friend xXxCometxXx**

P.S: I do not own her OC. It belongs to xXxCometxXx

* * *

"Oh this is what you call Summer."

Enjoying the silence of the empty field, the lone-wolf then opened one eyelid and glanced his cold crimson eye to his girlfriend, who was laying down on the large towel beside him. "Just make sure the coke doesn't get hot." Kai replied and sat his topless self up and pushed the cold drink under all the bags.

Biting her bottom peached lip as when the petite athletic built female turned her attention into his direction, she felt her cheeks flare up into a hot fluster. Kai in just shorts was such a yummy view, it made her feel so aroused. "Oh you look so hot babe." Onyx winked and slowly turned on her side to face him directly.

The sun was fixing its rays upon their half-naked bodies and the Bladebreaker leader noticed that his girlfriends pale body was bronzing off in that seductive blue bikini. "I could say the same about you." The Russian mumbled and felt his broad body tense up. He was used to these compliments, but when it came from the only girl he'd taken notice of, it actually meant something to hide pride.

A giggle escaped her dry throat as a sly idea crawled up into Onyx's curious mind. "Do you think it would be okay to sunbathe topless?" She asked in an innocent tone and trailed her hands the traps of the bikini top teasingly.

"I don't see why not." But the down-side to this was if she did let them get burnt, there will be a lot of complaining and he won't be able to touch them for a couple of days _'. "Just don't leave them out too long."

Raising an eyebrow to his wise advice, the challenging tomboy then shrugged and removed her bikini top quickly, tossing it aside her towards him. "I don't want too many tan lines." Onyx stated and laid down with her back flat against the towel, really enjoying the breeze brush against her bare flesh.

Not realising that sitting beside her was a teenager developing strong cravings. The curious male who had already taken his relationship to the serious steps was about to discover his girlfriends true careless attitude towards society. Still he sat up and glanced around the empty field in the middle of nowhere like a meerkat to make sure nobody was watching them.

Though when he determined the coast was clear. Kai grinned in a devilish manor and laid down for a moment, locking his crimson eyes upon the curves like an hawk. It was moments like this that made him realise that all girls weren't the same – She really stood out and Onyx looked like she was having the time of her life, chilling on the day off from beyblade practise and too be fair – So was Kai.

Until when he witnessed after about half an hour her boobs began to turn a faint red. That's when his youthful demands gave in to temptation. His temperature was flaring and goose bumps flared across his pale well built body. "Onyx?" The bluenette commented before shifting himself closer towards her body, to the point he was shading her breasts with his head. "Their burning." He added and trailed his hand over the surface of her smooth skin.

Shifting up her sunglasses, the half naked confident Onyx felt her stomach wrench when he trailed his finger tips all the way up to her breasts. "Kai?" She gasped and froze when she discovered an element of his masculine body throb roughly against her hip. "What's brought that on?" He was aroused and he'd got a clear hard one.

Kai then helped himself to her body and began to massage her nipples softly with his left hand. They were just calling out for him to grab them. Especially when they laid there in the sun looking so peaceful. It just turned him on and he had to give into temptation. "I don't think you should sunbathe with them out any-more." He stated in his usual cold tone, but with a twist of sexual desire.

"You think so?" The brunette gasped and arched her head back and closed her eyes as the tingly stomach wrenching feeling of satisfaction began to gush through her athletic figure. "Oh that feels good."

The sound of his girlfriend moaning was like music to his ears. The Dranzer holder only felt the need to continue this unpredictable situation as the tension in the atmosphere began to become more hot and demanding for the pair of them. So he lowered his head to her breast and began to lick the tip of her left nipple as he slowly began to shift his broad topless body over hers.

"Uuuum." Onyx blushed a deep red and placed her hands onto his back, to begin trailing her scratches from the bottom to the top, leaving red marks. "Oh I do love you Kai." She spoke in a cheeky tone and then shifted her hands down to his trunks, beginning to undo them slowly to release the craving hard erection.

The fresh air then began to brush against his genitals and seemed to sooth his demanding impatience for a short while as the fiery lover began to push her boobs together and suck them hungrily. But his heart skipped a beat when his crimson eyes glanced up from her flesh up to her eyes; looking so happy yet horny. "You sure you wanna do this outside?" Kai asked dryly and cautiously.

Curious to see if this would make their sex better due to the thrill, the tomboy then balanced out the idea that this adrenaline rush that was gushing through her figure was a warning as to the fact they could get caught. But this dare-devil female wasn't like the other well behaved girls and nodded a yes. "Would I ever say no to you Mr Hiwatari?" Onyx answered confidently and wrapped her petite hand around his shaft, to begin shifting the foreskin up and down around his hard member.

"I knew you were going to say that." He grunted in pleasure and removed her bikini bottoms, to then look down at her smooth womanhood. It only made his blood pressure rise and he couldn't resist the temptation of not touching. But sadly he had to wait his turn, as his girlfriend then pushed him over so he laid flat on his back. _What is she doing_? - Kai questioned himself, watching her crawl over him.

She was always unpredictable and strong for her size, except in this case, Onyx wasn't one of those girls who just lay there and let her boyfriend just do all the work in sex. She lowered her body down to the point her head was down between his legs and his crotch was near her wet mouth. "No going back now." Then she licked the tip of his member and without giving him chance to register the pleasure, deep throated his lengthy penis into her mouth.

"Fuck." The bluenette Russian gasped in shock and felt his muscular body twitch violently. "Thats was good."

Gagging instantly; she shifted her head back and began to suck on the tip whilst stroking her hands up and down his foreskin on his shaft. "How good?" Onyx asked before licking the tip and stroking his shaft more quickly for a few moments, loving how he began to pant softly and allow a moan to escape his throat now and then.

Until eventually his skin began to wrench against his muscles and his body began to come stiff; Kai was close to ejaculating. But he didn't want too yet, he wanted to go off inside her. So the Bladebreaker leader then rolled over so his penis escaped her grip and then grinned.

"Hey! I was enjoying that. Especially as you were clearly about to go off..." Onyx's protest then was cut off by her lovers unpredictable comment.

"Get on all fours. Lets try something different for once."

Not only that – Kai knew it would be easier for them both to keep a look out whilst having this risky sex.

So the tomboy did as she was told, biting her bottom lip was her craving of her wanting him to stuff her began to grow more stronger by the second. She rested on her hands and knees bent over all relaxed and felt her body flare up in goose bumps when the Dranzer holder grabbed her hips tightly as he got behind her; deliberately aiming his member towards the wetness. Until eventually he thrusted his erection into her slowly, enjoying his foreskin shift up and down against the inside of her wet warm soft vagina.

"Uuuum." Onyx moaned quietly, feeling her womanhood adapt to the intruders patient and slow thrusts.

Although after a short while of the slow thrusting, their patients for a more rougher loving began to kick in. "Kai. More." The athletic built female commanded with a hint of a moan in her voice, enjoying every minute of this.

"Uh." The beyblader groaned roughly and quietly, beginning to pick up his thrusting pace and watching his girlfriends head tip back in pleasure as she began to gasp even more.

Until a while later – Things really began to become more of a game. Especially as the Hiwatari was a good lover and enjoyed the physical yet mental games in the process of this affection. It became more entertaining for their prides.

"Say my name." Kai groaned as he began to thrust more quicker.

"Make me. Oh I love you." The brunette moaned and glanced up for a moment to skim her eyes around the environment. "Jeez!"

Closing his eyelids tightly, the Russian noticed his lungs started to become more demanding of air as his now tense body was now beginning to lock as he was crawling closer to his climax. "Oh I love you too." He finally confessed and wrenched hold of his grip onto her hips more as her womanhood walls began to clench themselves around his penis. It was so tight!

Pushing the warm liquid all around his member that had filled her, this only made his thrusts more harder. It was quite a large amount to cope with once the brunette had ejaculated due to herself reaching her climax. All she wanted right now was for him to cum. But she was beginning to overdose in pleasure to the point the girl was almost screaming. "YES! OH KAI!" Onyx confessed and felt her upper body collapse down onto the ground as she grew more weaker.

The extra wetness only made the Hiwatari reach his climax more quicker than he realised. "Onyx. Hell." His veins began to shift to the surface of his skin as slowly he planted his seed into the wetness. Kai then slowed down to the point he stopped.

Separating the two by falling down helplessly on her front, Onyx gasped heavily and tried to relax herself to gain her strength back. "That..." She paused for air. "Was fucking amazing." The tomboy then laughed weakly and rolled over to look up at the face of her lover.

Who clearly was exhausted as he sat down and wiped the sweat of his forehead. He was a generally fit bloke with so much stamina, but sex clearly was the best workout anyone could get. "I know it was." The bluenette replied and pulled his shorts up slowly to give his slowly softening penis some privacy.

Sitting up to plant her lips gently over his, she rested her head onto his toned chest. "Want to know the downside right now?" _Woman always get the crap end of everything_ – Onyx thought to herself and sighed heavily. "I need a wee and have no tissue to wipe the sperm away." She announced.

Freezing his arms as they were about to lock around her body. Kai nodded his head in annoyance. "Can't you go piss in a bush or something?" He asked._ After being with a woman nearly over a year, he really still didn't understand woman_. "Its obvious here nobody is going to see you." The Russian then lay down to enjoy the fresh air breeze brushing over his warm body.

"But we have no tissue! Urgh! Oh its dripping Kai!" Onyx complained.

_Still worth the gamble though_ – Kai smirked to himself and relaxed himself.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed it Ann :) Love you loads xxx


End file.
